<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coincidencias by Daneshka_Boticcelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700478">Coincidencias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daneshka_Boticcelli/pseuds/Daneshka_Boticcelli'>Daneshka_Boticcelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daneshka_Boticcelli/pseuds/Daneshka_Boticcelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las coincidencias no existen, los accidentes son causados y la gente miente... y vaya forma de confirmarlo.<br/>NaruSasu SasuNaru</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coincidencias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las coincidencias NO existen</p>
<p>Nunca ha creído en las coincidencias, mucho menos en el destino y sin duda estaba convencido de que los "accidentes" no existían y eso unido al hecho de que era un maldito paranoico que dudaba hasta de su propia sombra le hacían ser un desconfiado compulsivo y a tener tantos amigos que no necesitaba ninguna mano para contarlos, pero todo eso le daba igual porque si para evitar que alguien le clavase un puñal por la espalda debía alejarse de todo contacto humano, adiós al mundo porque le gustaba mantenerse vivo y con su piel perfectamente hidratada y sin cicatrices, muchas gracias.</p>
<p>Volviendo al inicio, era desconfiado y un paranoico por lo que pensar en su situación actual le parecía algo absurdo sacado de una dimensión alternativa muy parecida al infierno.</p>
<p>A pesar de ser quién era y su forma de ser, un día llegó un remolino a su vida que fue cambiándolo sin que se percatara. Aquel remolino tenía un nombre, uno muy estúpido si le preguntaban, y ese estúpido nombre perteneciente al estúpido de turno logró hacerse un espacio en su vida. Su rutina se vio alterada, sus fines de semana se vieron alterados, sus jodidas noches de soledad y Netflix terminaron por acabarse y así miles de cosas más y no por voluntad propia, pues Dios sí es que existía sabía que él había hecho todo lo posible por alejar a Naruto de su vida, pero el imbécil no se rindió y llegó donde nunca nadie había llegado antes.</p>
<p>Y volviendo al punto principal, Sasuke odia a Naruto, las coincidencias no existen y los jodidos accidentes no son accidentales.</p>
<p>Y es que Sasuke debió haberlo visto venir, eso de "Netflix &amp; chill" había sido planificado, nada espontáneo y Sasuke debió haberlo sabido, pero fue tan ciego y tan tonto de creer que por fin podría ver la última temporada de Stranger Things, definitivamente fue un idiota.</p>
<p>Y si no fuese suficiente con saber que fue un idiota se convirtió en el rey de los idiotas cuando Naruto le convenció de "solo la puntita", y no sabía cómo, pero el muy maldito le había convencido como siempre terminaba haciendo, más por la molestia de la insistencia que porque tuviese dotes de convencimiento.</p>
<p>Finalmente, cuando Sasuke parpadeo enfocando a la realidad de lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde, estaba en cuatro sobre la cama con la pantalla de la TV con el mensaje de "¿Todavía sigues allí?" frente a él y con Naruto metiéndole la lengua en el culo. Joder... ¡Joder! Si hasta se lo estaba pasando bien, tanto que no podía evitar gemir como un desvalido y Naruto se enorgullecía de eso.</p>
<p>¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a usar la lengua de esa manera? Porque sí, Sasuke era celoso, muy celoso y más le valía a Naruto haber comido yogures sin cucharilla de niño porque esa lengua era... ¡Joder! Y perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando el muy idiota de Naruto no dejaba de meterle los dedos y abrirlos dentro, joder, si el muy cabrón sabía muy bien lo que hacía.</p>
<p>-Solo la puntita- le dijo nuevamente y Sasuke comenzaba a frustrarse, cada vez que estaba a punto de acabar el muy imbécil se detenía por lo que no le prestó atención a lo que estaba diciendo realmente.</p>
<p>Joder... Sasuke no dejaba de maldecir y sentirse expuesto, deliciosamente expuesto cual plato de restaurante gourmet listo para ser tomado en una foto para el recuerdo y luego ser comido sin piedad. Joder, y tanto que le gustaba cuando Naruto le comía de esa manera.</p>
<p>Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... Y ya no sabía si decía su nombre en la cabeza o en voz alta pues cuando pensó que por fin iba a acabar sintió algo en su entrada. Sólo es la puntita, pensó, pero lo que vino luego fue más que eso y su grito desgarrador llegó al otro lado de la ciudad. Naruto se la había metido en-te-ra. Sasuke gritó y le maldijo en mil idiomas creados en su mente.</p>
<p>-¡Hijo de puta! - le gritó e intentó liberarse de la unión.</p>
<p>-¡Sasuke! ¡Has conocido a mi madre! - le dijo Naruto pegándose a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda capa de piel y pudo hablarle al oído. - ¡No creo que debas insultar a tu suegra! - bromeó y le mordió la oreja juguetonamente.</p>
<p>-¡CABRÓN! ¡DIJISTE SOLO LA PUNTITA!</p>
<p>- ¡Fue un accidente! - se disculpó sabiendo que no era creíble. - Pero si la saco ahora habremos perdido todo el trabajo, tú sólo déjame moverme un poquito Sasuke, ¡solo un par de veces y me iré, te lo prometo!¡Solo un poquito! - y nuevamente Naruto le logro convencer, el muy cabrón hacia lo que le apetecía y Sasuke terminaba cediendo todas las putas veces.</p>
<p>Y cuando termino casi a desfallecer, con un orgasmo que lo dejo flotando en las nubes de otra galaxia después de haber sido follado como nunca en su vida Sasuke comprendió que las casualidades no existen y que no debe creer nunca en nadie, especialmente si te dice "sólo la puntita" pues es probable que te follen hasta el alma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, sé que todos estamos pasando por situaciones difíciles ahora mismo por lo que iré posteando fics de Naruto y Sasuke para entretenerles un poco y distraer la mente de la situación que vivimos. También espero que todos estén bien al igual que sus familias, y a los que no ¡les deseo lo mejor y una pronta recuperación! Animo, saldremos de esta.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>